Acting
by Ketsi-aiita-n
Summary: Mokuba had always been good at acting. Unfortunately, this ability can often be hindered by alcohol. Crackfic, Gratuitous SetoJou, Mokuba fic. Rating upped slightly for presence of cider and hidden secks.


Based on a true story.

Lore-sama told me about her little sister, and I just HAD to write this.

One-shot, crack, gratuitous Seto/Jou. Mokuba exists. It's crazy.

Who's Konno? Nobody knows. Anyone care to speculate? I don't.

Obviously dedicated to Ruth. You rebel.

**Tears 'o' Blood productions presents:**

**Acting**

**By Ketsi **

Mokuba Kaiba had always been a good actor. He had acted sweet around Yuugi-tachi, menacing to people he didn't like, and reserved around Gozaburo. One person he had rarely been able to pull off lying to, however, was his brother.

Then again, it helped that he could lie to Katsuya horrifyingly well.

-

"I'm going over to Konno's house," he told Katsuya.

The blonde looked up from the magazine he was reading, slouched over the sofa in the television room. He shrugged. "Sure. What are you doing, when are you coming back?" he asked on behalf of Seto.

Mokuba thought carefully. "We're just going to go to the park, hang out round Konno's house. I'll phone you when I need picking up."

"Well, it had better be before eleven," Katsuya fake yawned. "'Cos you know I'm going to be driving, and I'm not staying up to wait for you any later."

Mokuba rolled his eyes, knowing exactly why Katsuya didn't want to be waiting any longer. "Yeah, yeah. Bye."

Katsuya have a half-hearted wave and listen to the door close. Once Mokuba was gone, Katsuya padded up the stairs, along the corridors until he reached Seto's office. He walked in without knocking, and pouted. "Damn, Seto. I was hoping you'd be naked."

"I'm working," Seto replied, not looking up.

"That's no excuse." Jou dropped down onto a chair next to Seto, resting his chin on the brunette's shoulder. "We've got a few hours before I have to go get Mokuba," he said. "Be naked."

Seto looked at him. "Where did he go? What time will he be back? Does he have his cellphone with him? Who is he with?"

Katsuya placed a placating kiss on Seto's neck. "To Konno's, before eleven, yes and his friends," he replied calmly. He knew the order these questions came in, he was used to it. "Naked," he whined.

Seto shut down the computer, taking his time. Finally, he turned to the blond and kissed him. "Four hours to do as we please," he said softly.

-

It was past eleven when Katsuya's phone rang. He rolled out of the bed where he'd been curled up around Seto and dug through the pockets of his discarded clothing. "Mmm?" It wasn't as though he needed a greeting. Only Yuugi and Mokuba knew that number. And Seto, but he was practically unconscious right now.

"Katsu!" Mokuba's voice was overly cheerful. "Can you come and pick me up?"

Katsuya looked at the time. "You're late. You're also lucky your brother isn't awake."

A nondescript noise. "Come and get me. I'll wait outside Konno's house."

Within a few minutes, Katsuya had pulled on his clothes and got into his car, and it wasn't long before he pulled up outside Konno's house. Mokuba waved and grinned, and shouted something back to his friends, and scrambled into the car.

As Katsuya started to drive, he sniffed the air and smirked. "Mokuba?" He tried to hide his smile as Mokuba looked up at him, his blue-grey eyes slightly glazed. "Have you been drinking beer?"

There was a moment as Mokuba thought carefully. "No." Technically this was true. The bottle Konno had been handing round was of cider, not beer.

Katsuya made an agreeing noise. "Sure." He drove in silence, biting his lip as Mokuba wound the window down and stuck his head out. He sniggered.

Once back at the mansion and out of the car, Mokuba disappeared off to his room. The blond wandered back to his and Seto's room, where his boyfriend was back on the laptop. However, Katsuya could forgive him this time. "Ooh, you're still naked."

Seto rolled his eyes and put the laptop down. "How's Mokuba."

Katsuya giggled. "I think he had fun," he told Seto. The brunette looked at him warily.

"What do you mean?"

The blond laughed. "Just leave him be."

Seto stared at him, the look on his face that said 'I-love-you-but-I'll-be-damned-if-I-trust-you.' He vaulted out of the bed - a sight rarely seen by anyone - and stopped for a moment to put a pair of pants on. Giving the blond on the bed another look, he wrenched open the door.

He ran down the corridor to Mokuba's room and heard retching noises inside. He gave a panicked look to Katsuya, who had followed him, almost lazily. "I promise, he had fun," the blond said as Seto opened the door, running into Mokuba's bathroom, where he was throwing up into the sink.

"My god Mokuba! What happened?" Seto cried.

Katsuya watched him hold his little brother's shoulders. Seto let go as the younger Kaiba leant away from the sink and looked Katsuya in the eye.

"Are you drunk?" Katsuya asked, trying his hardest to be serious.

Mokuba raised a hand. "No," he said certainly. He looked at his brother triumphantly and fell backwards into the bath.

Katsuya cracked up.

* * *

Review. I'd say 'read and review', but since you're at the bottom of the page, I'm assuming you read it already.

Lovvies.


End file.
